Twilight version of skins
by VampireGarfeild
Summary: Bella is a hot badass chick Effy But what happens when Edward Freddie walks through and melts the heart of Bella Bad summary but please read it is fariley good.


EPov

It was another miserable day a fucking Forks shitty High. Leaning against my car, which is watching the sluts walk past me and look at me I wink at them but don't show any interest after that Lamborghini Murcielago, which is silver with black tinted windows.

I hear the sound of a revving engine, I turn my head to see a Porsche Carrera GT, nice car I said nodding the parked up opposite my car. The driver of that car had cat to have a lot money. I saw one leg step out of the cherry red car, with ankle high boots, then she stepped all the way out. Wow. She faced me with her chocolate brown hair with some bits of red in it when the light hits it at certain angles, a tight t-shirt with a slight rip at her shoulder exposing her bra trap. Her skinny jeans that rested on her hips showing a little bit of her abdomen. Her skinny jeans had random holes in them which was exceptionally hot. She whore a links f London bracelet which shimmered in the sun. She looked like she had a laid back attitude and a bit of a badass chick in her.

I thought my jaw would not be able to go back into its proper poison after it dropped for so long.

She walked into school her hips swinging slightly I couldn't take my eyes off of her. That was until Emmet came and said "Hot just no question about it Hot Hot Hot."

"I get it." I tried to compose myself, I didn't want him thinking of, hell I don't even know the girls name who dresses nice has a very nice car and is no doubt one of the hottest girl attending Forks High I have a feeling Forks is about to become a lot more fun.

BPov

That boy that was staring at me was hot I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a pixie like looking girl and a blonde haired boy the girl had black spiky hair and had a very nice fashion look, a white top which had 'catch me if you can.' On it she was fairly small compared to the tall blonde haired boy who whore dark jeans and a plain tight t-shirt he looked muscular.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I may not give a fuck about anything but I know when I did something wrong. The pixie looking girl just smiled at me and said  
"It's okay, hey aren't you the new girl?"

"Yeah I'm Bella Swan." I said pulling a lazy smile over my face.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She said politely and smiled at me.

"And I'm Jasper Hale." He said extending a hand out to me I took it politely and shook his hand.

"Have you got your time table?" Alice asked curiously.

I smiled at her and said "Yeah do you want to see?"

"Yeah just curious." She smiled sheepishly at me.

I handed Alice my table she ran her eyes over my timetable. The whisperd to Jasper, Jasper just leaned over a bit so he could hear, he smiled as she was telling him the something.

"So we have P.E, drama and History." Alice said smiling. Before I could ask questions, the bell rang.

"Bye." I said still confused.

"Bye, oh and your sitting with us at lunch." Alice said smiling at me, with puppy dog eyes and she tilted her head. That's not fair.

"Sure." I said still unsure. "Bye."

"Bye".

Okay first lesson Boi, joy my best fucking lesson.

I made my way down the B corridor, walked in the lesson had already begun, oops late.

"May I help you?" The teacher said looking at me.

"I'm new." I said trying not to sound as if I give a fuck, I wanted a rep, at my old school I was the clever one but nobody made fun of me. This year I wanted to be badass Bella, that sounds good I even tried to look like it.

Everyone's attention was then on me, I like attention. The boys looked at me as though they wanted to get in my pants, the girls just looked on in envy I've got to say I like that to.

"The seat at the back is empty you can take that." The teacher said.

I didn't even say thank-you, I liked this new look. The seat at the back had a person sitting there and boy he was hot.

Tousled golden hair that was windswept to perfection, topaz eyes that glistened which where boring into mine, his strong jaw line was clenched. Broad chest muscular arms and chest. He whore a tight black t-shirt, dark blue jeans that hung on his hips, a leather jacket which was black.

As looking at her, she just tried to look like she can't be fucked. He was looking right at her. That when she heard his velvet voice say.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled crookedly her dazzling her, she codn't speak a lump was stuck in her throat.


End file.
